Una colección de amor
by karliss
Summary: Cien one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta. ¡Todo tipo de situaciones encontrarán al leer! Sasusaku
1. Juntos al fin

_Estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste._

**JUNTOS AL FIN**

_No era momento de dejarse llevar por la imaginación debía estar atenta, si cometía el más mínimo error lo pagaría con su vida. En ese momento no podia distraerse con cosas como la alegría, no cuando su vida estaba en peligro y no tan solo la suya si no que la de todos los shinobis que aún se levantaban para seguir peleando contra Madara. _

_Pero aún así, poder ver que Sasuke que un momento a otro había aparecido delante suyo para parar uno de los ataques de Madara cuando ella ya creía que era demasiado tarde…_

_-Sasuke-kun -susurro aún sin creérselo._

_-Sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre, Sakura._

_Su sonrisa. Esa no era la misma sonrisa que le había visto las últimas veces, la que tenia ahora en su rostro era otra, una que ella recordaba muy bien de cuando él aun estaba en la aldea. Esa sonrisa que podía expresar un poco de calidez por sus amigos y no esa sonrisa fría que lo caracterizaba desde que decidió poner la venganza por encima de los amigos…_

_La había extrañado tanto… sin querer se sumió en sus pensamiento recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos, pero aún así se ordenó mentalmente que tenía que volver a poner la mente concentrada en lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. _

_Una guerra…_

Abrió los ojos, estaba asustada, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero cuando vio donde se encontraba pudo empezar a calmarse.

Suspiro. Aun tenía pesadillas con la guerra y eso que ya había pasado un año desde entonces. Pero vivir todo eso no podía esperar menos, una guerra podia dejar mal hasta al más fuerte ser humano. Dando un suspiro se levanto de su cama para ir directo a la ducha. Necesitaba una con urgencia; siempre que soñaba con la guerra se despertaba mal y le costaba un poco volver a centrarse.

No importaba que ya estuvieran todos siguiendo con sus vidas como debería de hacer ella, pero no podía y no era porque no lo haya intentado, era solo porque esa persona que ella quería que estuviese ahí para apoyarla no estaba.

_Él no había vuelto con ellos a la aldea y eso era algo que la estaba matando por dentro._

No pudo evitar un suspiro… lo extrañaba tanto. Pero no podía hacer nada. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba y ya se había cansado de buscarlo; con Naruto ya habían abierto sus ojos al darse cuenta que por más que le suplicaran, rogaran o le gritaran él no volvería a la aldea y aunque eso la hacía sufrir ya no podía hacer más.

_Había rogado demasiado._

-Sasuke-kun…

Al terminar de ducharse se vistió y comió algo para salir apresurada hacia el hospital, sin darse cuenta se le había pasado la hora en la ducha.

Estaba tan preocupada de llegar luego a su destino que no se percató de los murmullos que la rodeaban hasta que llegó al hospital, ya que en este también se encontraban las enfermeras conversando entre ellas.

-Sakura.

Al darse vuelta para ver quien la llamaba se dio cuenta que era Shizune que se acerco corriendo hacía ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a su despacho.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin detenerse salió del hospital para dirigirse lo más rápido posible donde su maestra. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando en la aldea ya la estaba inquietando.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la oficina de esta a Sasuke junto con sus tres compañeros ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin que lo pudiera evitar su corazón dio un salto de alegría en su pecho, parecía que un pequeño brote de esperanza estaba creciendo en su pecho y aunque trato de dejarlo de lado, ocultarlo, este no le hizo caso. No existía ninguna razón para que él estuviese allí si no era que quería volver. ¡Ojalá que no se equivocara en su deducción!

-Sasuke-kun…

Sin querer se había quedado petrificada viéndolo delante suyo y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima… no quería que desapareciera. Aun así haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano desvió su vista hacia su maestra que estaba seria observando.

Escuchó pasos tras suyo y pudo ver que Naruto llegaba corriendo, parecía que también lo habían mandado a llamar. Y pudo ver que le pasó lo mismo que a ella: quedarse quieto observando y esperando que no desapareciendo la imagen que estaba ante él. Después de todo, parecía que su mejor amigo había vuelto a la aldea.

Y no se equivocó, Sasuke ya llevaba dos semanas en la aldea y aunque no todos lo aceptaban de vuelta, de a poco los iba convenciendo. Era una tarea que le llevaría tiempo.

Solo que ahora te quedaban a ella una pregunta que no podía sacarse de la mente ¿Por qué volvió? ¡Como le gustaría tener las agallas para preguntarle! Pero parecía que se había vuelto un poco cobarde… Ni Naruto se había atrevido a preguntarle. Pero no podría seguir con la duda por siempre.

_-Más te vale que no te dejes matar Sakura…_

_¡Como si ella quisiera que la mataran!_

_-Parece que no puedes hacer nada bien, Naruto. No te preocupes que ahora que estoy aquí te enseñaré como se pelea de verdad._

_¿A sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más?_

_¿Estábamos en guerra y esos dos ya se estaban poniendo a pelear en un lugar como ese? ¡No era momento para riñas infantiles!_

_-¡Dejen su maldita rivalidad de lado para que podamos acabar con esto! _

_Ambos la miraron para luego mirarse entre ellos y mirar hacia otro lado. Esos dos nunca iban a cambiar, pero igual que se encontraba feliz porque el equipo siete una vez se encontraba reunido, no le importaba que fuese en esas condiciones. Por lo menos volvían a estar juntos y del mismo bando…_

¿Del mismo bando? Solo que duro poco tiempo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, no le hacía ni un bien. Aunque tampoco podía evitarlo.

Al escuchar el timbre de su departamento sonar se levanto del sillón en el que había tirado después de un duro día de trabajo y se dirigió a abrir. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Sasuke tras esta, esperando con esa cara seria que nunca dejaba de lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Sin responder Sakura se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

_Y como esperaba, se puso nerviosa al instante._

Mientras él se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que ella había estado sentada, no pudo evitar empezar a mover su cuerpo en un claro indicio de que estaba nerviosa.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondió y se dedico a observarla, lo mismo que ella, le intrigó notar una inseguridad en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. Eso solo hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Sakura, ¿todavía me quieres?

Tan directo como siempre. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca por la pregunta. ¿Qué le importaba a él eso?

-Solo dímelo.

-Solo conseguiría hacer tu ego más grande, así que no gracias. No pienso responder.

-Entonces tomare tu silencio como un sí.

-Cree lo que quieras.

No entendía qué importaba eso ahora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le dijo que lo quería y no pensaba volver a decírselo, aun cuando tenía razón. Ella nunca lo había olvidado y tampoco creía que alguna vez fuera capaz de hacerlo.

_Lo quería demasiado._

-Entonces me quieres -Sakura se cruzó de brazos y fijo la vista lejos de él- soy tan feliz, ahora podré cumplir mi otro deseo de reconstruir el clan.

-Como quieras.

-Me alegro de que aceptes, mañana salimos a cenar así que estate lista a las siente. Se puntual.

-Ajá.

Se levantó y se fue.

¿A que había venido eso? Ella tan cansada se volvió a tirar en el sillón y cerró los ojos, solo ahí vino a recordar todo lo que le había dicho y no pudo más que abrir sus ojos. Bien grande.

_Y grito._

Y cuando la sorpresa pasó. Rió.

¡Parecía que sin querer iba a tener una cita!

Y por lo que Sasuke había dicho, ella sería la próxima señora Uchiha.

Estaba feliz.

_Merezco algun comentario por esta historia?_


	2. Una simple rosa

_Otra historia para ustedes, espero que les guste._

**UNA SIMPLE ROSA**

"La orquídea es la flor más bella que puede haber"

"Las orquídeas son hermosas"

"Me encantan las orquídeas"

"¿Mi flor favorita? Obvio que la orquídea."

La orquídea era su flor favorita o por lo menos eso era lo que les hacía creer a todas las personas que la conocían. Una vez había oído, pero no llegaba a recordar donde, que la orquídea era considerada una flor fría y orgullosa y eso era lo que ella quería demostrar a los demás, pero lamentablemente fallaba en el intento. Ella no tenía ni un uno por ciento de fría y solo un poco e orgullosa, solo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, no iba mostrando vanidad por cada lado que pasaba. Así que esa flor no iba para nada con ella. Y parecía que nadie se daba cuenta. Ni siquiera sus amigas sabían que en realidad ella detestaba las orquídeas, no era que no se lo quisiera contar, pero era algo que llevaba tantos años diciéndolo que lo encontraría muy raro que sin razón les dijese que siempre les mintió. Se enojarían con ella.

Aunque a veces para quitarse la culpa se decía que si fuesen sus amigas se fijarían más en ella y se habrían dado cuenta de lo que detestaba esas flores. Pero eso nunca había pasado en los más de diez años que llevaban de amigas.

Ahora a sus diecisiete años, era una joven de cabellera rosa (un color que le encantaba, por eso se había decidido a tinturárselo de ese color), ojos verdes y una sonrisa tierna. Su persona nunca tendría algo de común con la orquídea.

Debería darse por vencida, pero eso no estaba en ella. Así que siempre trataba de dar una imagen como esa flor pero siempre fallando en el intento.

Un día, cuando llegó al instituto se encontró una rosa roja encima de su mesa ¿qué hacia esa flor ahí? Al tomarla miro a su alrededor, nadie se fijaba en ella, todos los que estaban en el salón solo estaban hablando en grupos o uno que otro haciendo alguna tarea a última hora.

_Estaba segura que nadie conocía su debilidad por las rosas._

Vio que esta tenía un papelito amarrado, al desatarlo solo había una palabra.

"**La"**

¿Qué significaba eso? Decidió que tan solo la habían dejado en su mesa de forma equivocada.

-¡Frentesota! -Escucho el saludo, o por lo menos ella lo tomaba como tal, junto con un golpe en su espalda. Parecía que Ino no se cansaba de llegar corriendo y saltar a abrazarla.

-Cerda -como siempre esa era su respuesta.

-¿Y esa rosa?

-No lo sé. Estaba en mi puesto.

Sin más se la quitó de las manos para examinarla y ella sintió añoranza por querer tenerla de vuelta. Después de todo era su flor favorita.

-¿Será de algún admirador secreto?

-No lo creo, después de todo no es secreto de que me gusten la orquídeas.

Ino suspiro como si ya estuviese cansada de la situación.

-Frentesota… no tienes que decirnos eso a Hinata y a mí, somos tus amigas. Sabemos perfectamente que tú detestas las orquídeas.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo lo saben? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Solo queríamos que tú nos lo dijeras, pero parece que nunca nos tuviste confianza para decirnos algo como eso. -me miro haciendo un puchero- además es bastante fácil saber que las rosas son las que te gustan. Solo hay que fijarse un poco.

_Y ella que creía que lo ocultaba tan bien._

Tomó la rosa otra vez en sus manos decidida a guardarla y hacer como que nada había pasado. Cuando llego Hinata también le dijo que era un admirador secreto, pero ella no lo creía. Ninguno de sus compañeros se fijaba mucho en ella. Puede que en Ino por ser poseedora de esa belleza rubia con ojos azules, siempre había escuchado que a los hombres les gustaba o Hinata por sus bellos sonrojos que despertaba el instinto protector en los hombres. Ella no contaba con nada de eso. No tenía eso especial como sus amigas.

_Ella era la que quedaba en la sombra de sus amigas._

Solo podía soñar con su amor no correspondido, porque ella sabía que nunca ÉL se fijaría en ella. Tenía a todas las chicas del instituto tras él, así que siempre podría elegir a la mejor y esa no era ella.

Al otro día, miércoles, fue en realidad un asombro encontrarse en su mesa con otra rosa que como la anterior tenía amarado un papelito. Hizo caso omiso a sus amigas que se encontraban en su puesto admirando la flor.

"**Rosa"**

-¿Qué era lo que decías ayer? -le pregunto Ino con voz burlona, mientras Hinata soltaba una risita.

No la tomo en cuenta, mientras miraba el papelito. Era obvio que ahora las rosas vendrían con una palabra. ¿Qué estaría tratando de decir?

-¿Por qué el papelito dice "rosa"? -le preguntó Hinata.

-Ayer venía la palabra "La" y hoy "rosa". Está claro que me va diciendo algo. Pero con dos palabras aun no entiendo qué.

-Parece que te tocara esperar.

-Cállate cerda.

No quería que la molestara, podría llamar la atención de sus compañeros y eso ella no quería.

Ya no se podía quedar tranquila, ahora para ella las horas eran una tortura, quería que pasaran rápido para poder volver a tener una de esas rosan en las manos. De igual forma en que quería saber quién era el que se había dado cuenta de su debilidad por estas, pero también sabía que no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, porque ella ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba.

Jueves, ese día a posta llegó diez minutos antes de lo usual para ver si pillaba in fraganti al que colocaba la rosa. No lo encontró, pero su rosa ya estaba en su lugar.

Prácticamente corrió a su puesto para tomarla y quitarle el papelito.

"**Para"**

¿Para? ¿La rosa para? Estaba segura que la próxima palabra sería "ti", así que quedaba: "La rosa para ti…" ¿Qué más? ¿Qué podía decir después? ¿Acaso seria una pregunta de lo que significaba para ella? ¿O alguna otra cosa?

Ensimismada en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta como el tiempo pasaba rápido hasta que llegaron sus amigas y al verla con una rosa en sus manos corrieron para ver la próxima palabra. Y entre las tres estuvieron buscando que era lo que podía está diciendo. Sin embargo aun era muy pronto para saber.

El viernes aunque trató de llegar aun más temprano no pudo por la simple razón de que estuviera tan nerviosa que cuando ya había avanzado dos cuadras hasta llegar al paradero tuvo que devolverse porque con las prisas se había olvidado de llevar su trabajo de Historia que debía entregar ese día.

Como cada día ya era costumbre encontrarse con la rosa en su mesa, así que sin demorarse leyó la palabra que traía escrita.

"**Ti"**

Había tenido razón, pero quedaba igual, ahora le tocaría esperar a la próxima rosa y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que empezaba el fin de semana y no tendría rosa hasta el lunes.

¡Ese fin de semana sería un calvario!

Y no se había equivocado, por más que sus amigas trataron de distraerla no podía dejar de pensar en la rosa que la esperaría el lunes queriendo que el tiempo pasase más rápido, pero este parecía en su contra. ¡Nunca había tenido un fin de semana más largo que ese!

Lunes otra vez y ella se levantó con una sonrisa. Al fin podría seguir recibiendo sus rosas.

No se equivocó, esta estaba esperándola en el mismo lugar de siempre junto a sus amigas, parecía que no tan solo ella ahora llegaba más temprano.

-¿Y bien, qué dice? -la insto Ino, que había sido considerada y no había desatado ella misma el papelito, aun que creía que eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Hinata que tiene que haberla contenido.

"**Es"**

Lo dijo en voz alta para sus amigas.

¡Eso tampoco nos aclaraba algo! Sentía frustración por no poder saber todo de una vez, pero a la vez también le gustaba ese pequeño juego. Ya quería que llegara la próxima rosa.

Y esta llegó al otro día con una nueva palabra.

"**Demasiado"**

Ino estaba histérica, supuestamente tendría que ser ella la que tendría que estar en ese estado pero ya Ino lo estaba por las dos.

-¿DEMASIADO QUÉ? ¿Demasiado fea? ¿Demasiado linda? ¿Demasiado poca cosa? -prácticamente se tiraba de sus rubios cabellos para buscar una respuesta- ¡Hay demasiadas posibilidades!

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que parecía que era Ino quien recibía las rosas y no ella.

-De seguro que mañana ya sabremos que sigue -le dijo de forma calmada.

-¡Como puedes estar tan calmada!

-Eres tú quien está muy histérica.

No negaba que sentía un nudo en su estomago por los nervios, pero no tenía porque ponerse histérica como Ino. O por lo menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

Para ella ya era normal llegar más temprano al instituto para encontrarse con su rosa y ese día llego aún más temprano de lo habitual, no sabía porque pero se sentía un poco ansiosa.

Y ahí la vio. Su rosa, como siempre esperándola. ¿Aun no había ni un estudiante y ella ya la estaba esperando? ¿A qué hora la podrían ahí?

Dejó su bolso en la silla y tomo la rosa en sus manos como el primer día, de forma delicada, observándola, admirándola. No entendía, pero presentía que se acercaba un cambio en su vida. Con cuidado desato la nota y la abrió.

"**Simple"**

LA ROSA PARA TI ES DEMASIADO SIMPLE

-Es una pregunta -le dijo una voz en sus oídos que la sobresalto- ¿La rosa para ti es demasiado simple? -le preguntó.

-No -susurro.

Ella conocía esa voz, siempre la había oído, era la protagonista en todos los sueños que tenía y no se podía creer que fuese él quien le regalase rosas.

_Pero eso la hacía feliz._

-Entonces, ¿por qué ocultas que es tu flor favorita? -volvió a preguntar.

-Y tú, ¿por qué descubriste que me gustaba? -le respondió con otra pregunta mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba. Solo que ella no contó con quedar atrapada en su mirada. Esos ojos negros siempre habían sido su perdición y esa vez no era distinta.

-Hmp.

_Su respuesta favorita, no le quedo más que a ella responder._

-Porque quería que lo descubrieras por tu cuenta.

Y esa era la verdad. Después de todo Haruno Sakura siempre soñó con que Uchiha Sasuke descubriera su debilidad por su cuenta.

-Una simple rosa -le susurro antes de que él la abrazara.

_¿Merezco que me regalen algun comentario?_


	3. Es de idiotas

_Un nuevo oneshot, espero que les guste._

**ES DE IDIOTAS**

Aún no entendía que tenia de especial un día que era tan normal y común como cualquier otro. Era absurdo la atención que recibía siendo que los únicos que se beneficiaban con el eran los comerciantes. Solo eso significaba el día de San Valentín. Además de problemas. ¡Como odiaba a esas niñas tontas!

Como cada año ese no era distinto y a sus diecisiete años le tocaba salir corriendo de su casa por la puerta trasera (mucho más temprano de lo habitual) saliéndose así de la rutina que se tenía impuesta para hacer todo un rodeo que lo llevara hasta el instituto Konoha de forma segura.

_Era tan molesto._

Y esas malditas niñas tontas no ayudaban, porque parecía que para ese día siempre tenían un sensor de Sasuke Uchiha que les decía donde estaba… ¿esos idiotas que crearon esa absurda celebración nunca pensaron en el problema que le podían acarrear a él?

¡Ni siquiera podía tener la ayuda de su hermano!

Ya se había cansado de pedirle cada año que le ayudara, porque parecía que disfrutaba como nunca el verlo a él en semejante apuro corriendo por las calles como si estuviese salvando su vida y si lo miraba de forma lógica era eso lo que hacía… después de todo si ellas lo pillaban… tragó saliva, prefería no pensar en las torturas que le podían tener preparadas.

-¡Allí está!

¡Maldito Itachi! ¡Eso era su culpa! No le hubiese costado nada ser un buen hermano por una vez en su vida y haberlo ido a dejar al instituto en su auto, pero no, prefería hacerse el sordo, decirle que estaba apurado o solo mirarlo como si estuviese exagerando. ¡Como si él nunca le toco pasar por eso!

Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que correr y correr hasta que sentía que se le estaban quemando los pulmones del esfuerzo...

¿A quien tendría que mandarle una carta quejándose y pidiendo que sacaran esa celebración del calendario? Pero aún cuando pudiese mandarla no ganaría nada, después de todo era un día en que las ventas se duplicaban o triplicaran y estaba seguro que nadie le haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso.

Por fin pudo ver el portón de su instituto, le quedaba el último esfuerzo para llegar y hasta el momento no había perdido ninguna extremidad… ¡ni ropa! Siempre tenía que llevar otra muda en la mochila solo por si acaso. Tomó una respiración profunda y entro al que sería su nuevo calvario, aunque estaba un poco acostumbrad a que todas se pusieran como locas, pero en ese día era aun peor.

Se dirigió sin mirar ni saludar a nadie hacia su casillero y no hiso caso a ningún "Sasuke" que escucho.

_No estaba de humor._

Al llegar vio a su mejor amigo, un completo idiota hiperactivo, que estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa insufrible en su rostro como si supiese el calvario que tuvo que pasar para llegar.

-Sasuke.

-Hmp.

Más grande su sonrisa, maldito cabeza hueca que se reía de él. Trato de no tomarlo en cuenta y se preparo para abrir su casillero preparándose mentalmente para encontrar todo ese apestoso chocolate que estaba seguro se encontraba ahí.

Como no podía retrasar el momento (pronto tendría clase) se dijo que era ahora o nunca.

_Solo que se llevo una sorpresa._

-¿Qué diablos?

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y una pequeña esperanza se empezó a formar en su pecho… a lo mejor ese día iba a ser normal. O a lo mejor esa vez solo una había podido apoderarse de la contraseña de su casillero, aun no sabía cómo era que todas la averiguaban para esa fecha.

¡Solo había dentro un mísero regalo!

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Gimió, sabía que quien lo llamaba era la única chica que podía llamar amiga y que lo trataba como un ser humano normal, la única que tomaba ese día como uno normal y nunca le regalaba chocolate, es más, nunca la había visto regalarle chocolate a ningún chico.

-Sakura.

-¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos? -pregunto con confusión en su voz.

No se había dado cuenta que el escandaloso de su amigo estaba callado, algo que siempre había creído era imposible, lo miro y vio que miraba su casillero con sorpresa. Parecía que él tampoco se esperaba que solo contara con un regalo, de seguro que estaba esperando para burlarse de todas las fanáticas que supuestamente decían que lo querían y quería saber si esta vez iba a elegir a alguna. ¡Algo que él nunca haría! ¡Preferiría cualquier otra cosa a que salir con algunas de esas locas!

-Sakura-chan… mis ojos están viendo bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso. El teme solo recibió unos míseros chocolates.

Como si ella tampoco lo creyera guió su vista a su casillero pronunciando un simple "Oh", para luego ponerse a reír como si no existiese nada más divertido. ¡Y él no le encontraba lo gracioso! Su risa solo consiguió que Naruto se pusiese a reír como loco con ella. Ahora se iba a burlar porque no había recibido chocolates.

-Nunca tendrías tanta suerte Sasuke-kun.

-Pero Sakura-chan… si solo tiene uno –le dijo aún entre risas el dobe.

Ella en vez de responder solo apuntó con un dedo hacía el basurero que se encontraba ni a tres metros de ellos. Solo pudo abrir los ojos, porque este estaba lleno de miles de cintas, papeles de color y chocolate… mucho chocolate.

-Es obvio lo que paso aquí -empezó a explicar Sakura- todas quisieron que sus chocolates fueran el especial, el que tomara toda la atención de Sasuke-kun, así que iban botando el anterior. Eso es todo… lo que tienes que hacer es considerar el basurero como tu casillero -terminó diciendo entre risas.

-Hmp.

Se alejo lo más posible hacía su salón de clases, no estaba para escuchar las burlas de ese par. No tenía paciencia para eso. Trato de no hacer caso a esas locas que se pusieron a chillar y prácticamente se le tiraron encima y llegó a su mesa, la cual compartía para su mala suerte con Naruto.

-¡Anímate amigo! ¡No seas amargado!

¡Él no era amargado! Solo que detestaba todo esa atención de más.

Le mandó una mirada escalofriante para ver si se callaba, pero ni se inmutó.

-Es San Valentín… día del amor. En una de esas encuentras a tu media naranja por ahí.

Idiota, San Valentín era para los idiotas. En otras palabras tendría que ser San Naruto, porque ese era el más grande idiota que conocía.

-Cálmate Sasuke-kun. Ya verás que no es para tanto –le dijo Sakura del puesto de adelante que era donde se sentaba. La miró, ella estaba sacando su cuaderno de física y dejo entrever algo que él siempre tenía pesadillas en esos días.

Chocolates.

-¿Y eso?

No pudo dejar de preguntar, ella nunca había hecho chocolate y no sabía que había de diferente en ese año. ¿Acaso sería para él? ¿Qué haría? Tendría que recibirlo, de eso estaba seguro, después de todo eran amigos y no podía hacerle eso a ella; a cualquier otra no le habría importado, pero no a ella. Pero… ¿y si eran con otras intenciones? No importaba, los recibiría para que no se ofendiera pero le dejaría claro que solo porque eran amigos. Ya estaba extendiendo la mano para recibirlos cuando ella los escondió en su mochila.

-No es nada -le dijo sonrojada.

¡Esos chocolates no eran para él! ¿Para quién eran? Estaba totalmente asombrado.

-N…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura, ¿Cómo están? –sin quererlo se sobresaltó, tan concentrado en saber para quien eran que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado Hinata la compañera de mesa y amiga de Sakura.

-¡Hola Hina-chan! –la saludaron Naruto y Sakura, él solo dijo su acostumbrado "Hmp". Aun no le cabía en la cabeza que Sakura haya hecho chocolates para alguien más que no fuera él, porque él nunca había sido tonto y se notaban que esos chocolates eran caseros.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

-Nada.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, a él no le importaba.

Pero por más que se lo repitió no pudo dejar de pensar en ello en toda la mañana y ya se estaba desesperando, porque en los recesos prácticamente la seguía para saber a quien se los iba a dar. ¡Y todavía no conseguía nada!

¡Malditos chocolates!

Sabía que no tenían la culpa de que él se estuviese comportando de esa forma, pero era algo más fuerte que él y no sabía cómo pararlo.

Naruto a su lado hablando de no sé qué cosa, no lo dejaba escuchar lo que decían las chicas que iban delante suyo hacia la cafetería. ¡Por primera vez quería saber de que hablaban Sakura y Hinata! Pero tampoco podía mandar a callar a Naruto, eso sería demasiado notorio.

-Gracias por enseñarme Hinata.

Apuró un poco el paso para estar más cerca y no perderse ni una palabra. De lo que se extraño era que Naruto a su lado también se había quedado callado y parecía igual de curioso por escuchar esa conversación.

-No hay de qué Sakura. Por lo menos así yo también tuve el valor de hacer los míos.

-¿Y se los vas a entregar?

-E…sa es la i…idea.

-Con tal que no te desmayes.

-No me recuerdes eso… y tú… ¿se los vas a entregar?

-Si no pierdo el valor antes.

No había error, también ellas habían sido infectadas con ese día. Empezó a caminar más lento, porque ya habían cambiado de tema y no quería que lo pillaran escuchándolas.

-Hina-chan hizo chocolates.

-Hmp.

-¿Para quién? ¿Quién se quiere quedar con esos chocolates? ¡Yo quiero que sean míos! -termino diciendo Naruto casi a gritos. Ya casi se le había olvidado que este le había dicho que le gustaba Hinata.

-Anda a preguntarle si quieres saber.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y estoy seguro que no me rechazaría! -se empezó a apurar para alcanzarlas, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se volvió a parar- ¿Y si me dice que son para alguien más?

-No lo hará.

Si que era un cabeza hueca que no se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba enamorada de él. Tenía un podo de lastima por ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea!

-No quiero saber -le dijo antes que fuera desastroso, las ideas de Naruto siempre terminaban mal.

-Tienes que ayudarme.

-No.

Estaba decidido, él no pensaba meterse en problemas por culpa de ese dobe. Ya tenía los suficientes con los que lidiar, ¿no podía darse cuenta de lo estresante que era lidiar todo el día con esas locas?

-Solo tienes que distraer a Sakura.

-Hmp.

No iba a haber ni un problema si lo ayudaba un poquito. Después de todo él también podría hacer la del rubio y preguntarle sobre esos molestos chocolates.

Volvieron a caminar para alcanzarlas antes de que entraran a la cafetería y llamo a Sakura. Bien, se podía decir que ya había hecho su trabajo, después de todo Naruto no perdió el tiempo y fue donde Hinata. Ahora lo difícil era preguntarle a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

-El dobe quería hablar con Hinata.

-Ah. ¿Se le va a declarar?

-Algo así.

Se quedaron callados y trataron de mirar lo menos posible hacía la parejita que estaba más allá. No pudo soportarlo más y al finar tubo que preguntar esa duda que no lo había dejado tranquilo en toda la mañana.

-¿Para quién son los chocolates Sakura?

Lo miro como si no supiese que decirle o como si estuviese juntando todo el valor que tenía para hacerlo. Y él tampoco se quedaba atrás en eso, porque tampoco quería saber la respuesta o por lo menos una era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

_Que esos chocolates eran para él._

¿Pero por qué? No lo sabía, era tan frustrante no tener la respuesta, pero no podía ocultárselo a él mismo, no podía mentirse. Sabía que solo quedaría tranquilo una vez que dijera eso que quería escuchar.

-Son para ti Sasuke-kun.

Un alivio tan grande lo invadió que prácticamente lo dejó mareado. Esa respuesta era la que quería y la había obtenido, pero todavía no sabía porque era tan importante para él. Sin querer mirar más a Sakura, miró hacia su alrededor y vio a Naruto con una cara de felicidad, como la misma que él estaba sintiendo.

_Y lo supo._

Por el idiota cabeza hueca número uno, lo supo.

¡Nunca creyó que por él iba a aprender algo!

Se había enamorado.

Parecía que el día de San Valentín no era para los idiotas solamente. Porque aunque reconociera que se había enamorado eso no quería decir que fuese un idiota.

Y supo también que si eran de Sakura el chocolate dejaba de ser horroroso y hasta podía gustarle.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Me regalan un comentario? No les costaria nada... solo unos segundos más._


	4. Se busca novia

_Lo siento, me demoré bastante en subir un nuevo capítulo._

**SE BUSCA NOVIA**

Había veces en que un hijo no le dejaba otra opción más que tomar medidas y no cualquieras; cuando la situación era así de complicadas las medidas tenían que ser drásticas.

Por como lo conocía, sabía perfectamente el tipo de persona que era, después de todo era su hijo y por esa misma razón sabía el tipo de personalidad que iba a necesitar su futura nuera. Estaba segura que para ese puesto que era tan importante tenía que ser una mujer con personalidad y que no se sintiera tímida a la hora de gritarle. Eso sí que era un requisito en la que sería la esposa de su hijo menor, porque no servía ninguna de las amiguitas con las que le gustaba pasar el tiempo. Esas hacían lo que él quería sin replicar en nada.

Lo que ella quería era bastante simple: una mujer que supiera pararle los pies cuando se pusiera terco y a la vez que sea capaz de hacer brotar a ese hombre cariñoso que ella sabía que escondía en su interior. Lo sabía porque cuando era un niño: era tierno y cariñoso, solo cuando se volvió adolescente apareció ese ser frio y arrogante que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Sin querer en su rostro se le formó una sonrisa… ¡Se iba a divertir tanto! No descansaría hasta que lo dejara con novia y si todo iba bien pronto tendría unos nietecitos a los cuales poder consentir.

¡Como le gustaba jugar a las casamenteras!

Y solo existía una opción para él a veces idiota de su hijo: Sakura Haruno. La conocía desde que era niña y sabía que estaba enamorada de su niño, también sabía que de las mujeres que su hijo conocía solo ella tenía un trato distinto a las demás. Eras cosas pequeñas que no se notaban o por lo menos eso era lo que creía su hijo, después de todo, una madre siempre pone atención.

Sasuke estaba bien equivocado si creía que ella no iba a hacer nada, ya debería de conocerla. Pero era mejor así, podría armar y desarmar hasta que quedara conforme con sus planes y no tendría ninguna mirada de suspicacia por parte de su hijo.

-¿Qué significa esa sonrisa traviesa?

-Tú lo has dicho amor: _traviesa_ es la palabra clave.

Fugaku solo volvió a mirarla y no dijo nada más, ya sabía que era mejor mantenerse apartado de su esposa cuando era portadora de esa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. Solo le tenía lastima al que le tocara soportarla.

Lo más fácil seria invitarla a cenar y ver cómo reaccionaba su hijo, pero eso podía traerle problemas, por como conocía a Sasuke, solo con ese gesto estaría diciéndole que ella estaba tramando algo. ¡Era tan difícil pillarlo despistado! Pero también era un orgullo tener un hijo tan inteligente.

La mejor medida podría ser encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que pueda confirmar que Sakura está embarazada, pero al igual que la otra tenía que rechazarla: era demasiado extremista.

¿Qué podía hacer para que ese idiota que tenia por hijo ni se percatara de lo que estaba tramando? Por lo menos no tenía que saber por el momento, no importaba que después viniera a captar sus planes, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Podría hacer que se pusiera tan celoso, ¿con quién?

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Tenía que calmarse y no empezar a tirarse de los cabellos. Ella era inteligente y algo se le iba a ocurrir, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-Hmp -venia bajando las escaleras de lo más calmado._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué no estás listo?_

_-No quiero ir._

_Eso sí que la molestaba. Eran una familia y como tal tenía que ir con ellos. Sabía que no importaba que se quedara en casa, pero ella quería mostrar a sus dos hijos como la orgullosa mamá que era. Además no pensaba dejar que ese niño se saliese con la suya, solo tenía seis años y tenía que obedecerla._

_-Vas a ir._

_No se encontraba con paciencia para decírselo de forma calmada como era su costumbre hasta que terminada utilizando un tono amenazante para prácticamente decirle que es lo que le iba a pasar si no le hacía caso. Ahora tan solo se evito esos minutos perdidos y tan solo pasó al tono que sus hijos catalogaban de terrorífico. Y así lo mostro su cara que se puso pálida y salió corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse presentable._

_Le encantaba cuando sus hijos la obedecían._

_Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Sasuke volviera con unos pantalones cortos y una pollera limpia. Ya no se notaba que había estado jugando con su hermano en el patio y había quedado todo sucio. _

_Fue a la cocina a buscar la tarta de manzana que había preparado con anterioridad y junto con sus dos hijos se dirigió hacia sus nuevos vecinos que se había mudado el día anterior. Por lo que había visto tenían una niña pequeña que parecía de la edad de Sasuke._

_¡Como le gustaría que su hijo se hiciese amigo de ella!_

_Al llegar a la casa tocó el timbre y esperó. _

_Fue esa niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes quien abrió y los miro con curiosidad._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Está tu mamá? -al mirarla no pudo evitar pensar que era una niña muy bonita. _

_-¿Quién es Sakura? -se escucho que alguien hablaba._

_-Te buscan -prácticamente grito hacia el interior de la casa._

_-Voy._

_-Ya viene -dijo como si ellos no hubiesen escuchado nada._

_La niña al ver que ya había cumplido su función de avisarle a su mamá dedico su atención al niño que parecía de su edad. A Itachi ni siquiera lo miro, de seguro que tenía que pensar que era muy grande para jugar._

_-Hola._

_-Hmp._

_¿¡Qué su hijo no podía decir "hola" como la gente normal!?_

_Y no solo ella creía eso, porque la niña al ver que no le respondía como ella quería frunció el ceño para decirle:_

_-¿No sabes hablar?_

_Itachi estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva y ella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que no vieran su sonrisa divertida. _

_Sería muy divertido tener a esa niña de vecina._

Y con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que su pronóstico había salido correcto. Esos dos no podían estar en una habitación sin insultarse mutuamente y lo único que conseguían era divertir a todos los adultos que los rodeaban.

_-¡Auch!_

_-¿Qué pasó Sakura?_

_-Nada._

_No le creía, Sakura no era de las que llegaban y se quejaban. Estaba segura que su hijo algo tenía que ver en eso. Aunque eso era su culpa, no se podía resistir cuando los Haruno iban a comer a su casa, era algo más grande que ella. Tenía que ponerlos uno al lado del otro. _

_Vio como Sakura le lanzaba una mirada de furia a Sasuke y siguió comiendo. _

_Eso se iba a poner divertido._

_No dejo de vigilarlos mientras seguía la cena, sabía que como era Sakura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Cuando Sasuke había levantado el vaso con jugo, pasó. Parecía que su hijo había bajado la guardia al ver que Sakura no le iba a hacer nada y empezó a beber sin preocupación a represalias, en ese momento pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Sakura y como su mano derecha desaparecía y se dirigía hacia Sasuke._

_Pobre de su hijo. _

_Abrió los ojos y empezó a toser como loco. Esa niña no pudo elegir un momento mejor para su venganza._

Mejor no se ponía a recordar esos buenos momentos, ahora tenía trabajo entre manos: juntar a esos dos.

Los años no los habían cambiado, es más, era mejor decir que los habían vuelto peores, sus peleas ya eran conocidas por todos los vecinos. No dejaban que pasara ni un día en el cual ellos no estuviesen peleando.

Llegaron hasta espantarse los novios, cada uno era capaz de decir pestes del otro con tal de alejarlo y causar pelea entre ellos. Fue por eso que se dio cuenta que esos dos se querían, aunque Sakura lo mostrara mejor que su hijo. Después de todo a Sasuke siempre se le había dado bien ocultar sus sentimientos.

Por eso era que ya se había cansado de esperar, esos dos ya tenían veintitrés años y sus peleas seguían igual que siempre, la única diferencia era que ya no eran todos los días, si no que solo cuando se reunían todos juntos. Ahora cado uno vivía en su propio departamento.

_-Es una bruja… ¿no te lo había dicho nadie?_

_-No._

_-Es de esperarse, después de todo, la mayoría de personas le tiene miedo. Quien no…_

_-¿Tanto así? –ya se escuchaba el tono de miedo que tenía su voz. _

_Estaba a punto de caer de dejar que notaran su presencia por culpa de la risa. Pero no la podían culpar. ¿Sakura una bruja? ¡Con la única persona que se comporta así es contigo, hijo tonto! Se encontraba en el jardín delantero plantando una rosas cuando empezó a escuchar su conversación. Parecía que el chico había venido a buscar a Sakura y para su mala suerte se topó primero con Sasuke._

_-¿Acaso esperas algo más de una persona bipolar?_

_-Pero… ella nunca se ha comportado así._

_-Es obvio que no la conoces hace mucho -podia imaginar a Sasuke cruzando sus brazos con aire de entendido para darle más énfasis a su respuesta._

_-¡Kiba! ¡Estoy lista! -Escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría para luego cerrarse- ¡Tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?_

_Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Pobre Sakura… acaba de darle la razón a Sasuke y también podía ver a su hijo con una cara que decía "¿vez lo que te decía? Está loca"_

_-¡Me tengo que ir!_

_Pobre chico, ya era el sexto que espantaba, porque sabía que ese tampoco iba a volver, ya se había acostumbrado a que pasara eso. Y ahora como era normal venia la pelea entre ellos… y en plena calle._

Extrañaba tanto esos momentos, cuando sus hijos aun vivían con ellos. Ahora le tocaba contentarse con verlos no más de dos veces por semana y eso si tenía suerte.

Mejor volver a lo que hacía. Si todo iba como ella quería muy pronto tendría que estar planeando la segunda boda de los Uchihas.

Tenía que hacer que esos dos estuviera en paz por lo menos un rato para que Sasuke pudiese ver lo perfecta que era Sakura. ¿Pero cómo?

¡No se le ocurría nada! Después de todo, se llevaron mal por tatos años que no creía que así de repente se iban a arreglar las cosan ente ellos.

-¡Mamá!

¿Eh? Tan metida en sus pensamientos había estado que no se había dado cuenta que su hijo idiota menor la había ido a ver. Sin evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue corriendo a saludar a su hijo con un abrazo y un beso… solo que le tocó pararse a medio camino.

Lo que estaban viendo sus ojos no podía ser cierto.

Se negaba a creerlo.

¡Acaso pensaba decirle que tenía novia!

Era bastante probable, después de todo el nunca se había presentado en casa abrazando a una chica por la cintura de forma posesiva como pasaba en ese momento. ¡Planeaba matarlo! Ella ahí tratando de buscar una forma para juntarlo a la chica (que ella sabía que quería) y él llegaba como si nada abrazando a la misma chica. Porque en ese momento a la chica que traía abrazada no era otra más que Sakura Haruno.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Bien. Que la mirara con cara de avergonzado, se lo merecía. Ella era la que quería juntarlos, pero él al adelantársele no la dejó.

¡Era tan injusto!

Ella quería poder hacer planes más planes y que él, su hijo, tratara de hacer que estos no funcionaran.

¡Ella quería divertirse!

Pero también era consciente que no tenía nada, ni un solo plan armado. Se había pasado todo el rato recordando tiempos pasados cuando él vivía ahí con ellos.

-Sakura es mi novia.

Y lo dijo tan calmado, como si nunca en la vida ellos se hubiesen llevado como el perro y el gato.

_¿Me regalan algun comentario?_


	5. Mi querido jefe

_No tengo excusas... bueno si las tengo. Tuve unos cuantos problemas pero ya estoy de vuelta escribiendo._

**MI QUERIDO JEFE**

Esa noche su jefe estaba libre. Un verdadero milagro siendo que era viernes y por lo general siempre contaba con compañía. Una compañía de la que ELLA tenía que librarse el lunes con alguna joya y un ramo de rosas y el infaltable mensaje de que su jefe, Sasuke Uchiha, la llamaría. Algo que por supuesto era mentira. Estaba segura que cuando llegaba el lunes ya se le había olvidado el nombre de su amante de turno. Y ahí venía lo raro: por las últimas tres semanas él estaba actuando como un monje, algo que no le cabía en la cabeza.

Siempre era el mismo tipo de mujer con la que salía, no importaba si era rubia, morena, pelirroja, ojos verdes, azules, grises, todas tenían algo en común. Su interés por la cuenta bancaria del Uchiha.

Otra historia eran las mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa que se quedaban embelesadas cuando el jefe supremo pasaba por el lado de ellas. ¡Por Dios! ¡Parecían mujeres desesperadas! ¿No tenían vergüenza? No, claro que no. Suspiraban y parecían perder la memoria de que se encontraban en un lugar público cuando con los ojos lo desnudaban con la mirada. Algo que obviamente a él le hacía gracia, porque sonreía (una sonrisa que te quitaba el aliento) y les decía que siguieran trabajando. Algo que por lo menos ellas hacían enseguida.

Menos ella.

No, a ella, eso no le interesaba, no importaba que su jefe fuera, sexy, sexy y más sexy. A ella solo le importaba su trabajo… ¡a quien quería engañar! ¡Era su maldita secretaria! Tenía que verlo todos los días, algo que afectaba considerablemente en su concentración. Le costaba demasiado mantenerse indiferente cuando estaba con él, pero lo conseguía, no demostrar ni por un segundo que estaba completamente enamorada de él y que cuando le tocaba arreglar sus "citas" se le partía un poco más el corazón. Pero de eso no se tenía porque enterar.

A él no le importaba nada de lo que ella hacía, estaba segura que era una suerte que su nombre se lo supiese. Después de todo, tenían una relación estrictamente profesional y de esa forma seguiría.

Ella y sus sueños de un final feliz con su jefe solo estaba en su cabeza, nunca había escuchado que en realidad pasara que alguna vez el jefe se fijase en su secretaria para algo más que un rato. Solo pasaba en los libros, en esos mismos libros que ella se había hecho fanática en los últimos tiempos, en donde la secretaria siempre, siempre estaba enamorada del jefe y este por una razón u otra, de un repente la miraba y decía: ¿Por qué no la mire antes? Y se enamoraba. Final feliz.

Estaba para comérselo, cabello y ojos negro, con un rostro de los mismos ángeles, no pasaba desapercibido en ninguna parte. También tenía que reconocer que ella tampoco pasaba desapercibida, pero era solo gracias al excéntrico cabello que tenía: rosa. Era lo único que le miraban y ella podía ver la pregunta reflejada en su cara: ¿Como alguien puede salir a la calle con ese color de cabello?

Después de llevar trabajando más de un año como la secretaría de Sasuke Uchiha, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca tendría ni una sola oportunidad. Ni menos ahora que se estaba comportando tan raro.

¡Daría lo que fuera por saber que le pasaba!

Si se quería dar de detective ya tendría que esperar hasta el lunes, porque ya era hora de que se fuera a su departamento, el cual compartía con su mejor amiga casi hermana, la Ino-cerda.

No creía que el problema de su jefe fuera que su atractivo rostro ya no le funcionara para engatusar a las mujeres, tenía que haber otra razón… ¿estaría haciendo un voto de abstinencia? ¡Ja! Eso no se lo creía ni ella…

– ¡Auch! –cayó al suelo sentada. ¿Alguien conocía alguna forma de caer elegante y no como un saco de papas?

–Lo siento, Sakura.

¡Maldita sea su suerte! Piensa en el rey de Roma y este aparecerá. ¡No conocía dicho más verdadero que ese! Su mente parecía que lo estaba llamando y el que no obedece a nadie tenía que venir a hacerle caso.

–No se preocupe, señor Uchiha. Fue mi culpa, no estaba poniendo atención por donde iba.

-Hmp.

Hmp, su eterna respuesta. Ese monosílabo era su favorito.

–Hasta luego, señor Uchiha.

–Sasuke.

– ¿Perdón? -¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

–Mi nombre en Sasuke.

¿Eh? ¿Lo que veía en su rostro era un sonrojo? Imposible. Sasuke Uchiha no se sonrojaba por nada y mucho menos por alguien.

–Ya lo sé, señor Uchiha.

– ¿Y entonces porque no lo dices?

¿Así que de eso se trataba? Eso se estaba empezando a poner divertido.

–Nunca me dijo que podía llamarlo por el nombre.

Quería agregar el "_señor Uchiha_" para ver la forma en que reaccionaría, pero eso sería pasarse y no creía que él tuviese mucha paciencia en ese momento, ya sabía distinguir cuando le quedaba poca. Y era conocido en toda la empresa que ya de por sí la paciencia no era su fuerte.

–Te estoy dando permiso ahora.

No pudo menos que quedarse sorprendida, nunca a nadie de la empresa le había escuchado llamarlo por el nombre… sin querer su mente le susurro el final feliz de las novelas jefe/secretaria. Movió la cabeza para sacar esa idea de ella, por lo menos hasta que hubiera salido de la oficina y no estuviese cerca de su jefe. Si hacía algo que no tenía que hacer, se moriría de la vergüenza.

– ¿Gracias?

¿Le salió como pregunta? Pero es que otra cosa le iba a decir.

–Hmp.

Bien, se acabó la conversación. No tenían tema. ¡Felicidades Sakura! Ahora sí que creerá que eres aburrida hasta la muerte.

–Hasta el lunes, señor… Sasuke.

Una sonrisa en su rostro y ella como una tonta se quedo embobada mirándolo, ¿podía ser más obvia? Carraspeo y miró hacia otro lado y de reojo pudo ver que su sonrisa crecía. _Se había dado cuenta. _Nunca tenía suerte cuando la necesitaba. Lo mejor era salir corriendo antes de quedar más en ridículo. Y eso hizo.

.

.

Bien, por lo menos ahora sabía que a su bella secretaria no le era totalmente indiferente. Esa sí que era una buena noticia. Ahora lo que le faltaba era saber cuan interesada estaría ella en él.

Aún cuando estaba en contra de los romances de oficina, tendría que hacer una clara excepción en este caso. Eso era lo que le pedía su salud mental y física. No creía poder soportar mucho tiempo más con duchas frías antes de que se enfermara. Y tampoco quería hacer la prueba, así que la conclusión mas fácil que encontró fue mantener un idilio con su secretaria. Esa era la solución perfecta. Solo que no había contado en cómo hacer para que ella lo mirara, no podía tan solo saltarle encima y hacerle el amor… y se había pasado tres malditas semanas para tratar de encontrar algún indicio de que ella estuviese interesada. ¡Y al fin lo tenía!

– ¡Espera! –le gritó antes de que llegara al ascensor y desapareciera hasta el lunes, no creía poder soportar otro fin de semana en esa situación. ¡Maldición! Que ya llevaba tres malditas semanas sin avanzar nada. Ese no era él.

Su cara era todo un poema, se notaba que lo único que quería en los próximos minutos era desaparecer de su vista. Algo de lo que él se iba a encargar para que no sucediera.

–Te llevo.

La vio abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Y podía escuchar su cerebro buscando una excusa para reusarse, lástima que no pensaba conformarse con un no por respuesta.

–No quiero molestarlo…

–Tonterías –antes de que siguiera la cortó- yo también ya me estoy yendo, así que no hay problema.

Y tomando su brazo la hizo entrar en el ascensor y bajar al estacionamiento con él, sin esperar una respuesta. Tuvo que poner su mejor cara seria, porque la sonrisa ya le estaba ganando al verla que se estaba enojando. O sería muy divertido llevársela a la cama, sería como una pequeña gatita.

.

.

Era un completo idiota, prepotente, ególatra… ¡era todo! ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevarla prácticamente a la fuerza? ¡Solo quería hacer su voluntad! Ya le enseñaría que con ella eso no funcionaba. Tenía su propia opinión y en ese momento era irse lo más lejos de su jefe y no con él.

Solo que ya la había metido en el coche y no tenía ninguna forma digna de irse sin parecer una niñita chiquita haciendo una rabieta porque le negaron algo. Así que se dijo que como no tenía opción lo mejor era darle la dirección de su casa y dejar que la lleve.

Se sentía incomoda, aun cuando tendría que estar feliz por estar acompañada del hombre al que amaba. ¿De qué podían hablar? Y para no parecer una idiota que no sabía que decir se fue por el camino seguro que era la empresa y los informes que tenía que terminar.

Excelente tema de conversación. Era solo que en su presencia parecía que el celebro le había dejado de funcionar. Solo esperaba que no se volviera una costumbre.

– ¿Vives sola? –le preguntó una vez que se había estacionado para que ella se bajara.

–No, vivo con mi mejor amiga –la respuesta había salido de sus labios antes de que su celebro la procesara– gracias por traerme.

Estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, pero algo no se lo permitió. La mano de él que se había posado en su brazo. Lo miro para saber qué es lo que le quería decir. Y ahí estaba lo que parecía de nuevo un sonrojo en su rostro. Ya no le cabía duda, tenía que serlo. Aunque nadie se lo crea se veía súper tierno. ¿Cómo un hombre de veintiocho años se podía ver tierno? Si, ella sabía qué edad tenía de la misma manera en que conocía la mayoría de sus gustos.

–Que pases un buen fin de semana.

–Tú también, Sasuke –y sin esperar a que la volviera a sujetar abrió la puerta y se bajo.

Escuchó como el auto se ponía en movimiento mientras ella caminaba hacia su departamento, en cuanto entró se dio la vuelta para verlo y vio como se iba y recién en ese momento pudo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

–Que no esté Ino, que no esté Ino –rezaba mientras abría la puerta con su llave. Lo que menos quería era tener a la cotilla de su mejor amiga, confesándola del motivo por el que llegaba toda sonrojada a casa.

La suerte estando por primera vez en el día de su lado, hizo que Ino no estuviera en casa. Corriendo se dirigió a su dormitorio y se tiro en la cama, para luego tomar un cojín y gritar con este abrazado a su pecho. No sabía porque gritaba, de felicidad o frustración. De felicidad, porque su jefe la había ido a dejar; o de frustración, por parecer una idiota delante de él.

–Sakura-chan – ¿acaso no podía dormir tranquila por una vez? Parecía que no, porque la estaban despertando– vamos Sakura-chan… ¡despierta!

Se estaba mereciendo una buena paliza el dueño de esa voz que osaba a despertarla.

–Son más de las once de la mañana, Sakura-chan.

Si claro, ella iba a creer que eran más de las once…

– ¡¿Qué?! –se sentó en la cama y dirigió la vista a su reloj. El idiota de Naruto tenía razón, era tardísimo.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacía en su habitación el idiota de su mejor amigo?

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu hermano? –le pregunto ofendido y con su mejor cara de pena.

–Responde.

–Te vine a ver –le dijo todo inocente.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Nada, ¿Por qué siempre me haces esa pregunta cuando vengo?

–Porque siempre quieres algo, mejor dicho una cosa: que te prepare ramen.

–Pero es que nadie lo prepara mejor que tú, Sakura-chan.

–De todos modos no tendrías que estar en mi habitación… y eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo entraste?

–Obvio que por la puerta –le mande mi mejor cara de que no me haga enfadar y responda– Ino me abrió –respondió rápidamente.

– ¿Y donde se metió Ino?

–Salió.

No sé porque pregunte si ya sabía la respuesta, siempre que venía Naruto, Ino desaparecía, no era que le callera mal, solo era que según ella no podía soportarlo más de cinco minutos, siempre decía que con tan solo verlo quedaba cansada. Y también ella podía entenderla, a ella igual la dejaba cansada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero era su mejor amigo de niña y se consideraban hermanos, tenía que soportarlo.

Y como buena hermana que era lo echó de su cuarto para ella poder bañarse y vestirse y luego ir a la cocina para empezar a prepararle a Naruto su ramen y lograr que la dejara tranquila toda la tarde.

Solo que no tenía todos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar así que no le quedo de otra ir con Naruto a comprarlos… ¡y ella que no quería salir!

.

.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¡Por Dios! Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajarse de su coche e ir hasta su apartamento para invitarla a almorzar. No era nada del otro mundo.

Pero el destino le evito tener que ir hasta la puerta de su departamento, porque en ese mismo momento ella venia saliendo riéndose con un rubio y algo dentro de él exploto. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella tuviese pareja, nunca estuvo en sus planes. La vio detenerse y mirarlo y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que había salido de su coche y se estaba acercando a ellos. ¿Qué le diría?

–Buenas tardes –les dijo con la mejor sonrisa forzada que tenía.

Ambos lo miraban, tenía que estar haciendo el mayor ridículo de todos. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Quedarse o llevársela?

Antes de decidirse, su cuerpo actuó por su cuerpo agarrando la mano de Sakura y llevándola hasta su coche. El rubio se quedó ahí con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando. Y Sakura de la impresión lo siguió calladita. Solo le duró hasta que arrancó el coche.

– ¡Para!

No le hizo caso y siguió manejando.

– ¡Detente!

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?

– ¿Novio? No tengo.

–Entonces… ¿Quién era ese rubio con cara de idiota?

– ¿Y a ti que te importa? –se notaba que estaba empezando a enojarse. Bien, a él no le importaba, ya estaba bastante enojado.

– ¡Responde!

–No eres quien para obligarme.

–Sakura… –sabía que su voz mostraba el suficiente enojo para dejar a más de un hombre paralizado, pero ella le hizo frente. Tenía agallas. Sus manos apretaron un poco más fuerte el volante, tenía que mantenerse concentrado mientras manejaba y no era fácil. Así que se estaciono en el primer sitio que encontró y respirando profundamente para ver si lo ayudaba a calmarse, cosa que no funciono, la miro.

–No te importa –su respuesta obviamente menos lo ayudó a mantener su control.

– ¡Si me importa! ¡Maldición!

– ¿Por qué?

¿Lo haría decirlo? Pues bien, lo diría, ella se lo busco. Pero antes de hablar, ella ya estaba hablando.

–Te apareces de repente en mi casa y me arrastras hasta aquí y me empiezas a pedir explicaciones de algo que a ti no debería de importarte para nada. ¡Yo soy la única que debería de pedir explicaciones!

–No te cuesta nada responder a una simple pregunta, tú eres la que está complicando todo esto.

–No señor, ese fuiste tú. Tú apareciste y empezaste a exigir respuestas. ¿No crees que deberías ser tú él que me explique qué está pasando aquí? Has estado raro durante tres semanas.

¿Se había dado cuenta? No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

– ¿Se puede saber porque te ríes?

–No es eso. Es que te diste cuenta de estas últimas semanas.

Por su rostro era claro que había hablado de más.

–Por supuesto que me di cuenta, eres mi jefe.

– ¿Solo por eso?

–Sí.

–No te creo.

– ¡Nos desviamos del tema de conversación! Eres tú el que me tiene que explicar.

Ya no importaba, por sus reaccione será obvio que algo sentía por él, así que no perdía nada con hablar.

–Estaba celoso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¿Tú?

–Hmp.

–Bueno… es… yo… eh...

Empezó a tartamudear y se veía adorable.

– ¿Se te acabo el enojo?

– ¡Eso es imposible!

–Te lo estoy diciendo yo, así que si que es posible.

–No tengo por qué creerte, porque eso querría decir… querría decir…

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Sabes lo que querría decir!

–Pero yo quiero que lo digas –era tan divertido sacarla de sus casillas, nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. ¡No lo cambiaría por nada!

– ¡Esto solo te parece divertido!

–Tienes razón, es divertido ver como tratas de negártelo a ti misma, pero en verdad me gustas.

Y la beso como había querido hacerlo por todas esas últimas semanas y desde antes, porque tenía que reconocer que desde el mismo momento en que la había conocido le había llamado la atención, solo que él se había hecho el desentendido. Pero ya estaba cansado y tan solo quería estar con ella.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién era el idiota?

–Mi mejor amigo.

La volvió a besar, ya vería después si le quedaba alguna duda de sus sentimientos, total tenía toda la vida por delante para demostrárselos.

_¿Y? ¿Merezco comentarios? Es la única forma en que tengo para saber que les parece el fic._

_Les quería comentar que me cree un blog (en mi perfil está la pagina) a quien les guste los libros románticos pásense por ahí. Les van a encantar._


	6. Un regalo del amor

_Otro capitulo, me demore bastante poco esta vez..._

_**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene Lemmon_

**UN REGALO DEL AMOR**

Cada vez que recordaba la última palabra de él cuando se fue de Konoha se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿gracias?, ¿por qué gracias? Ella no recordaba haber hecho nada que mereciera que le dieran las gracias. Aún cuando ya habían pasado más de un año desde la guerra, ella no había dejado de pensar en él, de preguntarse qué significaba ese "gracias", no tenía que ser adivina para saber el porqué: _aun lo amaba._

Los sueños que tenía en que él estaba con ella, amándola. Solo quería que dejara de pasar solo en sus sueños, sino que también en la realidad.

_Estaba cansada de soñar._

Al ver como sus compañeros y amigos empezaban a tener pareja, ella cada vez se sentía más sola y creía que la estaban dejando de lado, aunque eso no fuera cierto. No tan solo ella quedaba sola sino que él también. Ver como tus amigos poco a poco van siguiendo con sus vidas y darte cuenta que la tuya parecía estancada en el pasado no era nada agradable. Ella también quería seguir adelante, pero no podía.

_Ya no lo soportaba…_

¡Lo que daría para poder olvidarlo! Tanto que lo había intentado y no había conseguido nada. Además de que cada vez que lo intentaba, el hombre con el que salía siempre le decía "yo te llamo" y nunca cumplían; era como si algo los alejase. Y ella sentía que se quitaba un peso de alivio.

Esas citas no servían. Así que en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto dejo de intentarlo, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en algo que no iba a ayudarla en nada? Era mejor que siguiera sola lamiéndose sus heridas y viendo de lejos como la persona que quería no la tomaba para nada en cuenta. Ella parecía no existir.

… _seguía amándolo._

Siempre las noches eran las más difíciles, ahí era cuando tenía más tiempo para pensar en el, para sufrir su rechazo, sabía que desde que volvió, ella nunca le hablo claro como lo había hecho esa noche en que se fue de la aldea. Ella no había vuelto a decirle _te amo_. Se decía que eso era lo mejor, si decía esas palabras estaría reconociendo que nunca lo había olvidado, su orgullo se acabaría, ¿y qué sería entonces de ella? Era preferible que las cosas quedaran como estaban aunque se le partieran el corazón.

Ahí estaba ella, otra noche en la que pensaba en su amor, Sasuke Uchiha, con su pelo y ojos negros, preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si él se la hubiera llevado cuando ella se lo pidió hacen años. Cerrando los ojos para tratar de invocar su imagen y así quedarse dormida. Tan enferma de amor estaba que esa era la única forma en que podía dormir.

–Sasuke… –susurro antes de dormirse.

_Sin saber que le esperaba una sorpresa._

.

.

No muy lejos del departamento que ocupaba la peli rosa, se encontraba una persona que por una noche iba a ser débil y a seguir a su corazón, se había hecho la promesa de que solo por esa noche la buscaría, a la única mujer que consideraba como suya.

No podía dormir y la falta de sueño lo había hecho pensar la manera en que podía acercarse a ella para que lo volviera a aceptar… si es que era posible. No lo había planeado, había salido a dar un paseo por la aldea por culpa de su falta de sueño y sin planearlo sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta esa banca en que años atrás había dejado a Sakura inconsciente, en ese mismo lugar donde se le había declarado, donde le había suplicado que la llevara con él. Y en la vuelta a su propio departamento no había podido evitar hacer un rodeo para pasar por fuera de su casa, le había entrado un anhelo que no podía dejar de tomar en cuenta, era por eso que en esa noche teniendo como testigo a la luna estaba buscando el departamento de la única mujer que había amado en todos sus años de vida y por la cual estaba seguro amaría por siempre: Haruno Sakura.

Pero por mientras que recorría las calles de su aldea no podía dejar de recordar todos los momentos felices que tuvo junto al equipo siete. Las peleas, las risas, pero sobre todo como se volvieron tan amigos.

_Las cosas habrían sido tan distintas si él se hubiese quedado._

Con Naruto se hubiesen pasado los años compitiendo para ver cuál de ellos era mejor, podían ser muy amigos, pero también eran rivales. A lo mejor, solo por fastidiarlo seguiría diciendo que le gustaba Sakura y no habría tenido ojos para nadie más.

_Y en ese momento no estaría con Hinata_.

Suspiro, para algunas cosas era bueno que él no hubiese estado ahí. Por lo menos, así Naruto se había dado cuenta que la Hyüga sentía algo por él y que él también la quería a ella. Con él en medio Naruto nunca habría quitado sus ojos de Sakura.

_Con eso demostraba que era el cabeza hueca número uno._

Sakura en cambio habría seguido con ese comportamiento que el encontraba tan estresante, con ese comportamiento idiota que tenía cuando se formo el equipo siete y a lo mejor él nunca habría reconocido que su compañero peli rosada le llamaba la razón. Estando lejos de la aldea se había dado cuenta de eso… aunque no lo quisiera siempre estaba pensando en ella.

Trató de eliminar todos esos pensamientos y siguió con su camino el cual tuvo sus frutos en unos minutos cuando llegó al tan ansiado departamento de Sakura.

Se quedó unos minutos viéndola dormir.

_Parecía un ángel_.

Para luego entrar por la ventana y despertarla con un beso, solo que no se pudo detener en un solo beso…

.

.

Sakura estaba en un sueño tan bonito… soñaba que se encontraba en una misión y en esta aparecía Sasuke que antes de que ella empezara a reaccionar, él ya la estaba besando. No podía hacer nada más que corresponderle en ese beso que había anhelado tanto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ese beso subiera de tono en el cual le pedía acceso a su boca y ella ansiando por más se lo permitía. Ni en como la pasión y la lujuria terminaban por cegarla y se dejaba hacer en los brazos del Uchiha, la forma en que dejaba que le sacara la ropa para besar y tocar sus pechos.

Se sentía todo tan real, que creería que estaba pasando de verdad, pero eso era imposible, Sasuke nunca había dado muestras que tuviera algún interés amoroso en ella.

En su sueño las manos de Sasuke se estaban comportando de manera más osada y ella las instaba para que fuera más allá… Eso lo hacía en el sueño, pero su cuerpo también se arqueaba para recibir esas caricias.

Ya no podía decirse que solo era un sueño, podía verlo ahí junto a ella ahora que había abierto los ojos, pero estaba tan nublada por la pasión que en ese momento solo quería dejar su mente en blanco y no empezar a hacerse preguntas.

_Preguntas para las que no tendría respuestas._

No se cansaba de los besos que estaba recibiendo, estaba haciéndose adicta a ellos a una velocidad impactante. Y a una velocidad aun mayor quedaron completamente desnudos.

Sasuke dejó de besarla para mirarla y darle a entender que estaba a punto de penetrarla. Soltó un leve grito de dolor cuando Sasuke rompió la barrera que demostraba su inocencia para quedarse quieto y luego empezar a moverse de forma más lenta hasta que aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta llevarlos a los dos hasta el orgasmo.

Luego, él no dejo de abrazarla hasta que quedo completamente dormida. Las preguntas podían esperar.

Al día siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo normal y en cuanto su mente se despejó del sueño y recordó la noche anterior. Busco por todo su departamento a Sasuke… sin encontrar rastro de él.

¿Solo había sido una aventura de una noche? ¿Si quería eso porque no se busco a otra? ¿Qué fue a hacer a su departamento en medio de la noche? Cada pregunta la dejaba más enfadada haciendo que su mente solo pensara en que quería respuestas y las iba a obtener.

En menos de quince minutos ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el departamento del Uchiha para pedir explicaciones, pero no había ni dado dos pasos cuando le informan que tenía que presentarse en la torre Hokage.

– ¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama? –le pregunto en cuanto esta le dio permiso para abrir la puerta.

–Hola Sakura, te tengo una misión.

–Usted dirá, Tsunade-sama.

–No te tomará más de un día… a lo más dos.

La Godaime Hokage la trataba como una hija, pero a ella eso le gustaba. Aun cuando ella tuviera a sus padres vivos, Tsunade-sama ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón y podía decir que la consideraba hasta una amiga y es por eso que esta no tardo en notar que ella se encontraba rara.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada, solo estoy cansada.

– ¿Acaso no dormiste anoche?

–Si dormí, es solo que tengo que hablar con Sasuke –_si usted supiera lo que paso anoche…_

–Pues tendrás que esperar arto tiempo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Esta mañana lo mande de misión junto con Naruto y Sai, no volverán dentro de un mes.

Un mes.

Un mes en el que no podría dormir por no tener las respuestas que necesita.

.

.

Lo que más quería era llegar pronto a la aldea, haber estado por todo un mes lejos lo tenía inquieto. Quería llegar e ir a ver a su molestia, porque sí, ahora la consideraba suya.

Ya se canso de alejarse para el bien de ella, de reprimir sus sentimientos, ahora diría claramente que la quería y no la dejaría ir.

Ya veía la entrada de Konoha. Hacía rato que se había adelantado a sus compañeros, estaba desesperado por llegar y aclarar las cosas. No quería que se enfadara con el por como se había tenido que ir hacia un mes. Él iría directamente al departamento de Sakura, le tocaría al dobe y a ese Sai entregar el reporte a la Hokage.

Rápidamente se fue por el tejado para ahorrar camino hacia el departamento de su molestia, al ver que la ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta decidió que entraría por ahí en vez de esperar a que le abriera la puerta. Si quería hacer una escena era mejor dentro que en plena calle.

.

.

Ella era medico así que no podía estar equivocada… ¿verdad? En esos momentos lo que más quería era equivocarse.

¿Cómo era posible que con una solo vez le haya pasado? Fácil, simple. _Con una vez bastaba._

Los nervios la tenían estresada, lo sabia hace menos de una semana y no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a contar a esa otra persona que también afectaría esa noticia.

¿Existiría un curso en el que enseñaran a dar noticias de ese tipo?

Lo mejor sería que practicara frente al espejo.

–Sasuke, sabes… no lo planee, veras yo no tenía ni idea…

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Prácticamente se estaba echando toda la culpa.

–Tú, idiota… ¿sabes para que sirve el condón?

Así tampoco, puede creer que lo esté tratando de ignorante.

–Mira Sasuke, ninguno lo planeo, pero estas cosas pasan…

Cerró los ojos… eso tampoco servía, daba a entender que ellos tenían algún tipo de relación… y no tenían ninguna.

– ¿Se puede saber que tanto murmuras?

Vaya… con los ojos cerrados hasta creía escuchar su voz, parecía que así tenía más valentía para decirlo en voz alta.

–Estoy embarazada.

Si, esa era la mejor forma… directo al punto.

–Parece que se adelanto un poco, ¿no crees?

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? –estaba viendo a Sasuke en su ventana… eso quería decir que en realidad sí había oído su voz. ¡Diablos!

–Vine a hablar contigo.

–Veras… yo… esto…

–No tienes que decir nada. Ya hablaste. Ahora déjame hablar a mí –la miro y termino de entrar a su cuarto– lo siento por no despedirme hace un mes, pero te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no quise despertarte. Y tampoco se me ocurrió que podías quedar embarazada… no estaba pensando en ese momento.

– ¿Y qué hacías aquí esa noche?

–Me canse de esconder lo que siento. No soy ningún cobarde y me estaba comportando como uno.

– ¿Cómo se que no estás diciendo esto solo por el bebe?

La miró con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que tus citas siempre terminaban desapareciendo?

Así que era él. Aunque quería parecer enojada con él, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

–Así que por eso era.

–Hmp.

– ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

–Ahora eres mi novia.

Esa fue una clara orden… y ella no tenía interés en contradecirla.

_¿Y? Saben que la única forma de saber que les pareció es a través de vuestros comentarios._


End file.
